1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pre-hung door assemblies including a door jamb and a door attached to the door jamb. More particularly, the invention relates to a pre-hanging clip for such pre-hung doors for use when transporting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to manufacture doors that are pre-hung in a frame. This simplifies the installation and reduces the cost. Pre-hung doors are conventionally utilized in most new and remodeling building constructions and include a squared frame in which a door is pre-hung (hinged). The door is properly shim spaced relative to opposing frame portions. The door and door jambs are prepped for the installation of lock sets (door hardware), but are not fitted with the knobs, striker plates, latches and such since there are unlimited models and configurations from which a user may choose. The doors are attached to the hinge jamb by hinges and the assembly requires a fastener to hold the door in a “closed” position relative to the door jambs during transport or shipment. If the door is not secured to the door jambs in a closed position, the door jamb is readily damaged. The door is preferably secured tightly to the strike jamb so that no relative movement will occur during shipment. Any movement can cause a rubbing action between the door and strike jamb which will likely cause damage to the surface of the door and jamb or at least leave unsightly marks.
Current practice is to drive nails through the strike jamb into the edge of the door to securely hold the door during shipping from point of manufacture to point of installation. The nails utilized are typically double headed to facilitate removal. The door is secured to the frame to prevent damage during shipment and handling. To prevent movement of the door during shipping and prior to installation, the door is nailed at the top and along both sides to the corresponding frame members. When installing such a pre-hung door, the nails must be pulled and the nail holes in the door must be filled before the door can be painted or otherwise finished.
The use of nails is undesirable. The nails, which will later be removed, leave holes in the edge of the door and face of the strike jamb, which must be filled, sanded and finished. Additionally, the nails driven in through the strike jamb may on occasion cause splitting of the door jamb or edge of the door. The double headed nails protrude from the surface of the backside of the door jambs and may cause damage to adjacent doors or casings during shipment. Avoiding the use of such fasteners is therefore an object of the present invention. A need exists for an improved means by which the door of a pre-hung door assembly may be secured in the closed position from the time it is completed as an assembled unit by the manufacturer until the time it is to be installed.
Currently, door retainers such as the door retainer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,782, are utilized to secure the pre-hung door and the frame in position relative to each other. The door retainer is formed from a plastic material and is configured to fit into the edge bore of the door and is movable to extend into the bore in the strike side of the frame provided for the latch mechanism. The retainer is internally threaded to receive a threaded locking member. The retainer is configured so that it may be inserted into the edge bore of the door through the door's face bore. The retainer is of sufficient length to extend into the bore of the strike jamb. Extending lobes on the retainer engage the arc surface of the face bore of the door to limit the entry of the retainer in the edge bore. The threaded locking member is then inserted through the backside of the bore in the strike jamb and is threadably installed in the threaded end of the retainer to effectively secure the door and frame one to the other.